


Strike While The Iron Is Hot

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Black List (TV), Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: I Want To Know What Love Is In my life there's been heartache and painI don't know if I can face it again...Can't stop now, I've traveled so farTo change this lonely life





	Strike While The Iron Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Daf161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts).

> I Want To Know What Love Is In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again...Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

[I Want To Know What Love Is

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life]

Zapata is nearly finished with verifying that her weapons are fully  
mission-ready; the task has taken much longer than normal, since  
her mind really isn't on the task at hand: it circles back over and  
over to the discussion she and Edgar Reade had had overnight:

"I think...I think that we made a-a mistake Reade" (this after several hours  
of highly-satisfying sex...some of the best in her memory)...“I’m not talking about the sex.  
That was extraordinary…really. You don’t know me like you think you do-NOT REALLY. I'll  
make you miserable, and then I'll lose a very valuable friend, and I can't take that."

"I'm...I don't know what to say to that." Reade sets the coffee cups he'd been carrying on top of his  
dresser, his face bears a expression that seems to say_"Well-saw THIS coming_

You don't want someone like me for a romantic partner, Reade. I poison everything I touch-getting mixed  
up with me is the worst mistake you could make.”

_You got THAT RIGHT!, that snarky, harping voice of her Mother pipes up, nastily, from the deep_  
_dark corner of her mind she’d managed to push it into years ago. “Puta que fueras!” (Whore_

“No soy Puta (I’m not a Whore),” She whispers, in a vain attempt to fight back.

“WHAT? What did you say?”

“I’m just saying that…you don’t really know the real me-the TRUE ME. I’m doing you a favor. Once you do,  
KNOW-the ACTUAL ME-believe me, you won’t want me. You'll thank me for warning you away.”

The look on the handsome Federal Agent's dark face changes from confusion, to disbelief, to anger.  
“You know your own mind. I’m heading out to the staging area. Don’t be late-lots of brass will be there.”  
There is no friendless (AT ALL) in his manner, or tone of voice.

Zapata is suddenly desperate to clarify her statement. “Reade…” (TOO LATE...HE'S GONE...GONE.)

That VOICE AGAIN:_ Vez?! Los unicos que te quieren son los drogadictos, los borrachos, or Los_  
_(contemptuously) Negroes.”_

(You See?! The only men who want you are drug addicts, drunks, or BLACKS.)

HOW she longs to retort, "Tu tienes tanto derecho de hablar mal de drogadictos y borrachos, Mama"  
(You're one to talk shit about DRUGS or DRUNKS, Mama)...she's always been powerless against her Mama's  
baseless insults, accusations, and abuse, both verbal and physical, and so she does now as she always did  
THEN-shuts up and takes it...

Allie Knight and Patterson interrupt her runaway thoughts, much to her relief.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" The female U. S. Marshal is more chipper than usual, which is NOT VERY.  
"That _delicious Brit_, Stonebridge, from Section 20 is asking about you."

Patterson shakes her head, mildly disgusted. "Allie-just last night This One was bawling her  
eyes out about her and Reade's situation; now you're pushing her onto_Stonebridge:_  
STONEBRIDGE-_that delicious Brit_ who's banging Agent Martinez from the DEA?  
GOD-DAMN, Allie!"

Allie rises to the defense. "All that I said was..."

"Ladies...it's fine. IF he approaches me, I'll set him straight-I just hope that he doesn't do it in  
front of Reade. I told him last night was a mistake; I didn't get the chance to say That I DO WANT to  
try-THAT WE DESERVE TO TRY...there's a saying Spanish: _"El que no riesga no gana"_(he  
who risks nothing, gains nothing.)

Patterson, ever the faithful and optimistic friend, does her best to reassure her best Friend: "Tash...give  
Ed some space, then approach him again. This time PHRASE shit better-PLEASE."

The three Woman share a laugh, then walk together toward the area where the final briefing will be held

"Welcome everyone. You may know that I'm US Attorney General Eric Holder, and I offer our Nation's heartfelt  
thanks to all of the Agencies participating in the largest joint agency attempt to eradicate the most insidious  
child trafficking cartel in recent memory, once and for all. With the assistance of the best Men and Women the CIA,  
NSA, FBI, US Marshals Service, InterPol, Mossad, NYPD, and Section 20 have to offer, I have every confidence in a  
successful result to our endeavors. I apologize for any agencies I neglected to mention. I'm needed elsewhere, so  
I introduce you to the US Attorney for the State of New York-Consuela Rubirosa."

A tall, very beautiful Latina Woman steps to the podium, flanked by several Men and Woman dressed  
in suits. "I'm U.S. Attorney Connie Rubirosa, and along with ADA Raul Esparza, we are available for on the spot  
issuance of warrants, Federal and State, as needed. Chief ADA Vanessa Hadid is available by telephone until the  
completion of the mission.

"Our tip of the spear is The Critical Incident Response Group, led by Special Agent In Charge Kurt Weller.  
Special Agents Reade, Zapata, Zidan, and Bell, along with Field Operative Jane Weller are his team. Their POC  
Point Of Contact) is AD Bethany Director, available by telephone for the duration of this mission."

"Our SVU Team is Sonny Carisi, DA's Office, Captain Olivia Benson, Sergeant Odafin Tutuola, and Detective Amanda  
Rollins. ESU to back them up. From VICE, Katriona Tamin."

"Our Tech Staff, all from the New York FBI: FBI Special Agent Patterson, Special Consultant Rich dot Com,  
Analyst Kristen Chazal, and Aram Motjabai. I've assigned them to ASPC Jubal Valentine. Raul, will you take over, please."

She steps away, raising a mobile phone to her ear, and the very dapper Esparza takes her place at the podium.

"U.S. Marshals have provided a Team headed by Allison Knight; The DEA Team has Kim Martinez leading them."

"Also, I nearly forgot: A two Man Strike Team from Section 20, Sgts Michael Stonebridge and Damien Scott, under the  
supervision of Major Rachel Dalton, are attached to SA Weller's team. Lastly, Deputy Director Jake Keaton is on site with  
us today, coordinating the CIA's response to this threat. Our Mossad counter-parts have sent Samar Navabi...please excuse  
any persons or agencies I've failed to mention"

"I cannot stress enough the danger these Cabal scum present. They are international, they are RUTHLESS, and they have no  
problem engaging with law enforcement. Their resources-UNLIMITED. They have contacts in the highest levels of most country's  
governments. Our goal is to kill or bring in as many of them as possible, however-we want to see EACH OF YOU back here at  
mission's end-the less damaged, the better. Thank you-God's speed."

[I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me]


End file.
